


Build Day Adventure!

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [30]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: It's Sparky's build day again! The Spine and Zer0 are strangely absent while the others take Sparky on a fun filled time around the Manor for her special day.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Kudos: 3





	Build Day Adventure!

Sparky wasn't really wanting anything special for her build day, she would be happy to just have a quiet day doing whatever, be it playing video games with her friends or just spending time with her sweetheart, The Spine. 

When she came back online from her stand by resting mode, the copper bot rose stood up and took a moment to gaze at the framed photographs on her walls and dresser. Happiness buzzed through her circuits as she took in the faces of The Spine, Rabbit, Zer0 and the other residents of Walter Manor all in happy moments, at gigs or here at the Manor.

Sparky's gaze lands on the smaller frames resting atop her dresser. These snapshots were of the silly selfies she had taken with Rabbit, Zer0 and finally with The Spine. One of her favorites was the bunny filter one used on the silver automaton, aptly dubbed, "Chubby Bunny". It never failed to make her laugh. In the center of all the smaller frames was the oval shaped frame the picture of her maker Nikola Tesla rested in.

A sigh leaves the small automaton as she gently traces a fingertip on the glass covering the picture. It would've been impossible for him to have ever lived this long, but she wished he could see how happy she was here.

"Thank you Otac. I wouldn't be here and so happy if it hadn't been for you. I love you." Sparky whispers.

The phone in her pocket buzzes. After wiping away a few coolant tears, she checks it and smiles. All the Manor's residents had texted her to send their happy build day wishes. It seemed GG had somehow convinced Walter Worker Chelsea to type a short message on her behalf.

Even the Manor's AI systems sent their own texts. BEEBOP expressed his gratitude that Sparky didn't malfunction as often like the others and wished her many more build days. QWERTY sent his well wishes in corgi meme form; 

_'It's your build day, much wow, have a great one!'_

After replying to everyone, the day moved surprising quick from there. Most of the human and robot residents had something they wanted to do with Sparky. A text in the group chat requested that she meet them all in living room 3.

_**☆☆☆☆** _

As she entered living room 3, Zer0 wrapped her up in a big bear hug that lifted her off the floor a bit.

"Happy Build Day Sparky! I'm so happy you're here with us!" He exclaims then carefully sets her down before hurrying down the hall, saying over his shoulder, "I've gotta go now, but you have a great day! I've got a, uh, super secret meeting with The Spine! Yeah! We're playing spies!"

Sparky just laughed softly before turning her attention to the other bots gathered in the room. Rabbit, Upgrade, Hatchworth and even The Jon were there, and they all surprised her with a group hug, making her warm up in a robotic blush at how sweet they all were.

To her surprise, The Spine wasn't here. Zer0 did say they were doing something together. The way he said it was a little strange, but Sparky was too distracted to really ponder and worry about it for now. Her build day adventure was just beginning!

Hatchworth was first up. With a happy smile he takes Sparky's hand then leads her off to the Manor's garden, where he then planted a few flower seeds from a packet retrieved from his hatch in a readied patch of bare soil, then rummaged around in his hatch again, this time producing a watering can.

The moment the water hit the dirt, sunflowers, daisies and even fluffy yellow dandelions burst into bloom as Sparky laughs in delight and amazement. The slightly Blue Matter irradiated flowers wouldn't need watering and will stay in bloom all year. 

"Omigosh Hatchy! It's beautiful, thank you so much!" Sparky exclaims happily and hugs the moustached bot.

"You are very welcome" Hatchworth replies, his moustache twitched up at the corners as he smiles then takes her hand again and walks back to the Manor.

_**☆☆☆☆** _

When they stepped through the back door of the Manor, The Jon ambled up to them and offered his arm for Sparky to take, then leads her to a corridor with a freshly waxed floor.

"Slips and Slide: Hall Edition, is one of my favorite things to do!" Jon tells her happily as they take their shoes off. "Be sure to not take the corners too sharply." He adds and helps her stand up.

The two bots were joined by GG as they slid up and down the large corridor. Jon showed off his hula hoop tricks as he slid about. When Sparky tried to slide and hula hoop at the same time, she landed on her rear with a laugh.

GG was actually pretty good at hall slip and sliding, despite having four hooves to keep track of. The baby giraffe played a fun little tune on her kazoo while she wove in between the two automatons' legs.

"That was really fun Jon, thanks!" Sparky smiles happily as both she and Jon put their shoes back on a while later.

"You're welcome Sparks!" Jon beams, his blue optics gleaming in joy as he helps her stand back up then leads her off down the opposite end of the corridor where shortly afterwards they meet up with Rabbit and Upgrade.

"It's nice to see you Jon, but run along now. This is strictly Princess Club business." Upgrade playfully shoos The Jon away then turns on her heel so she and Rabbit could escort Sparky into the pink bots room, GG hot on their heels. 

The Jon chuckles and wanders away to find Hatchy. He was curious about the moustached bot's sandwiches. Besides that, he was needed for the next part of Sparky's surprise later.

_**☆☆☆☆** _

"W-we-we're gonna make you feel so pretty!" Rabbit gushes happily and gently swings Sparky's hand in her own.

"A princess has to look and feel the best on her build day." Upgrade agrees wisely with a nod.

Almost immediately Sparky was guided to sit down at Upgrade's mirror vanity and the pink robot started to gently brush the smaller copper bots red hair as Rabbit carefully shined up the tips of Sparky's fingers where her fingernails would be, a robot equalivant of a manicure.

When Upgrade was done brushing then styling Sparky's red hair, she places a small black sparkly sequined bow on her head with a nod of approval when she was done.

The Walter automatons then treat Sparky to a robotic equalivent of a spa treatment, gently shining up the copper plating on her face until the gray markings on her cheeks shone. 

"What do we use these for?" GG asks as she hauls herself up onto a short stool next to the mirror vanity, then holds up a small plastic bag filled with cucumber slices.

"N-n-no idea! But they s-su-sure are crunchy!" Rabbit says with a laugh and takes the bag from GG then pops a few slices into her mouth. 

"Silly Rabbit." Upgrade giggles daintily and shakes her head. "I think humans use them on their eyes or some such. Some beauty trend." The pink bot shrugs. "None of us need to use that of course. Everyone in the Princess Club is quite lovely, the build day girl especially!" She adds and smiles kindly, patting the build day girl's shoulder. 

Sparky giggles and warms up in a robotic blush then helps the girls with their own spa anf beauty treatments, even assisting GG by carefully tying a red bow around the little giraffe nubs on her head. The smaller copper bot was so happy! She could feel her system thrum contentedly. She'd never had a spa day before!

With the spa portion of her build day finished, Rabbit, Upgrade and GG lead Sparky down the corridors towards living room 2. The voices of Hatchworth, The Jon and Matter Master David could be heard as they approached.

_**☆☆☆☆** _

"There, I think we got it guys" David's voice said as Sparky entered living room 2, followed by Rabbit, Upgrade and GG.

The Matter Master quickly stands in front of the object on the floor with The Jon and Hatchworth, effectively hiding it from Sparky's view as she entered. Jon was trying to get himself untangled from the roll of pink ribbon he had gotten wrapped up in by accident. Hatchworth's attempts to help him only succeeded in tangling the golden bot up more. They both flash a smile to Sparky when she tries to peek around them.

"What are you guys hiding?" She asks curiously. Jon giggles and Hatchy's moustache twitches with a smile. They were waiting for David to give the go ahead to move.

"Let's show her guys", David grins and steps aside. 

The other two bots follow suit, revealing a brand new anti gravity chair, courtesy of Peter Walter the Sixth's credit card. Pink bows of every shape and size decorated the chair, thanks to The Jon and Hatchworth's handiwork.

"It's a gift from The Spine, but he asked me to help pick it out, so consider it a gift from both of us." The blue haired man tells her. "This one can withstand more weight, so hopefully it won't be crushed", he adds with a laugh.

Jon perks a brow and pings Rabbit a message asking about the previous chair, then laughs softly as the situation was explained to him. Hatchworth couldn't help but laugh as well when Jon forwarded the message to him.

"Aww, thanks David!" Sparky giggles and hugs the human around the middle then smiles at Hatchy and Jon. "The bows are so cute, thank you guys." She giggles softly again then adds as she steps back, "Where is Spine? Or Zer0 for that matter? I haven't seen them all day."

The others exchange knowing looks with each other as Upgrade helps Jon untangle himself from the ribbons. Their careful plan had worked so far, it was now time for the big reveal. Rabbit steps forward with a grin as she holds a blindfold in her hands.

"It's time for y-yo-your big surprise!" The larger Walter bot giggles excitedly and gently secures the blindfold around Sparky's head. "Y-you're g-go-gonna love it!"

"Okay! I believe you, just don't let me walk into any walls" Sparky replies with a laugh.

"We won't, don't ya worry Sparks!" The Jon tells her and gently takes her hand.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face!" Upgrade happily adds and takes a hold of Sparky's other hand.

_**☆☆☆☆**_

With Jon and Upgrade guiding the smaller copper bot, Rabbit leads the way down the corridors. Hatchworth joins shortly afterwards, easily carrying the chair and trailing after them with Matter Master David and the Walter Workers in tow. Sparky had no idea where they were going, but was very excited as her friends led her down the twists and turns of the Manor. Asking for hints proved fruitless, the other bots playfully denied Sparky any information about the surprise.

"W-W-We're here!" Rabbit cheers as the group stops a few minutes later.

Sparky feels Jon and Upgrade let go of her hands then Rabbit gives her a gentle nudge forward, reminding her to not take off the blindfold just yet. With arms outstretched in front of her, Sparky carefully walks forward a bit until two larger warm hands take hers then let go to gently remove her blindfold.

"Hey darlin'" His emerald optics glow warmly down at her as she blinks up at him in surprise. They were standing in the doorway to her room.

"Spine!" Sparky hugged him around the middle the looks around "We're at my room?" She asks, a little puzzled as Spine lead her into the room. She smiles at Zer0 when she saw him wave at her from where he stood at her window. He was looking very excited.

"Mmhmm. This where your surprise is at. Look up darlin" Spine urges, a happy glimmer in his optics, eager to see Sparky's reaction.

Sparky perks a brow at him then looks up at the ceiling, a look of amazement crosses her features soon after. A beautiful starscape was painted on her ceiling, a galaxy of purple, blue, and black intertwined with white stars, some of which seemed to be caught in mid flight as they shoot across the painted heavens.

"It's so beautiful! Spine, did you do this?" Sparky asks in awe, looking up at him with optics glowing softly

"With Zer0's help, yes I did" Spine replies. "Speaking of. Zer0, I think it's sunset, will you do the honors?"

"Of course The Spine! Oh I can't wait for this part!" Zer0 says excitedly then closes the blinds and draws the curtains on Sparky's window.

The effect was immediately noticeable. The painted stars began to glow gently in the darkness, softly illuminating the room in a peaceful cosmic aura. Sparky gasps softly, placing a hand over her mouth as she gazed up, her optics glowing a little brighter and pricking with coolant, this was amazing! They did all this just for her?

"Thank you so much, it's just spectacular. Today has been amazing. Thank you, everyone!" Sparky tells them, spotting the Walter bots' own optics glowing back at her and the silhouettes of her human friends at the doorway as they all took in her happy reaction.

The other Walter bots and humans wish her a happy build day again, giving her a hug before filing out of her room. The plan was to meet them all in living room 4 for a Mario kart tournament. Hatchy smiles as he deposits the chair in the room before leaving. Soon it was just Sparky and The Spine left.

"Spine this is so wonderful, thank you", she tells him softly and takes his hands in her own. "What gave you this idea? I love it so much." Coolant tears of happiness were starting to trail down her copper cheeks.

"The star shower. I saw how much you loved it and how the stars were reflected in your eyes when you looked at me." Spine explains as he gently brushes away her coolant tears with his thumb. "This way you can see your very own galaxy anytime you want, and you never have to fear the dark because the stars will always shine down on you."

He smiles gently at Sparky when she reaches up to hug him. He surprises her by picking her up and holding her close before slowly swaying in a gentle dance under the painted cosmos of her ceiling.

This moment was wonderful. The warmth from his core and the thrumming of his boiler made Sparky's electric current thrum in time like a heartbeat.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much." Sparky whispers then kisses his cheek before adding softly, almost shyly. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'." Spine rumbles back with a puff of steam, feeling his core warm up. 

They sway for a few moments longer, enjoying each other's company. After setting her down, he places a soft kiss on her lips, his optics glowing gently.

"Happy build day Sparky."

_**☆☆☆☆** _


End file.
